


Doorman

by demon_faith



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_faith/pseuds/demon_faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An uninvited guest gets an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorman

**Author's Note:**

> For the occasion of [](http://ladybugkay.livejournal.com/profile)[ladybugkay](http://ladybugkay.livejournal.com/)'s birthday – many happy returns of the day, hon!  
> Based loosely on [this scan](http://community.livejournal.com/scans_daily/4833041.html).

"Hello?"

A bleary-eyed Bruce Wayne opening his own door! Arthur clicked the camera.

"Bruce, darling! It's such a pleasure to see you! And so well!"

He looked hungover and deliciously rumpled, wrapped in an old dressing gown, unshaven and ungroomed. This was front page gossip! Erica would be so jealous!

"Mindy," he said, gruffly. "I don't remember making an appointment with you."

"Oh, I know I'm always welcome, Brucey!" Arthur clicked the camera again, before she pushed back the door and strutted into the hallway, casting her gaze around for signs of overindulgence and debauchery.

There was some clutter at the sides of the hall, muddy shoes and shopping bags, discarded packaging and what may have been a robot. She squinted at it. Arthur clicked.

"Mindy, I…"

A pile of coats! A pair of pants! And was that…a stripper's outfit?

"Please, Mindy, don't…"

"Bruce, I made coffee…oh."

And, in the kitchen doorway, Mindy saw Heaven. A tall strong man, sleek yet toned, muscular yet graceful, leaning against the doorframe in a black silk dressing gown that barely passed his hips.

Arthur clicked.

"Who are you?" he said angrily, striding into the hall and causing the flimsy material to slip lovingly over his thighs. Mindy drooled, as the enraged picture of perfection snatched Arthur's camera and tore out the film.

"How dare you come in here! Get out! Get out now!"

"Dick…" Bruce protested weakly and Mindy's eyes gleamed. Dick Grayson. The former ward. Mostly naked and fetching the coffee. Oh, this was front page and a four-page pullout!

"This man has suffered a serious head injury, which you would know had you bothered to read the rags you write for! Now get out!"

She scrutinised Bruce as she was shepherded towards the door. There was something a little…vacant about him. 'Sex Addles Millionaire's Brain'? 'Wayne Ward Takes Sexual Advantage'? 'Trauma Causes Wild Night Of Sex' – no, 'Passion', definitely Passion.

'Head Injury Leads To Hand Jobs' – oh, that one she liked.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her arm and a man's face very close to hers. He smelled of freshly brewed coffee, clean sweat and a dark cut of masculine scent that threatened to collapse her former society knees.

"And if you write a word of this, I will see to it that you never work again. Am I clear?"

Passion it was. Yet she had the feeling that he had both the means and motive to carry out the threat. She didn't want to be somebody's headline – 'Disgraced Gossip Columnist Flees Town', 'Wayne Scandal Elaborate Hoax', 'Millionaire Sues Gossip Hack'.

She nodded. He smiled. She melted. "I'm glad we understand each other. Good day."

The door slammed shut. However, she was not above pressing her ear to the woodwork.

"Tim! Get Bruce back to bed! Hello? Alfred? You need to get back here. Bruce is all head-whammied and I've got Mindy Blair on the doorstep. Help!"

Mindy smirked and took her head away from the door. The 'Wayne Ward Orgy' headlines could wait for another day – she had the exclusive memories to entertain her for quite some time. 


End file.
